


“Get the hell away from me!”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drink!Sara!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Get the hell away from me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cc prompt anon: “Get the hell away from me! I don’t want to see your stupid pretty face anymore” by angry drunk!sara  
> Thanks for the prompt!  
> I don’t own LOT, nor its characters.

 

It’s very rare to see a drunk Sara. It will have to take her a few hours of drinking non-stop to get her fully drunk. And that’s what they did. Her, Snart, and Rory. They went to a bar in 1999 when they were on a mission break. They were dead tired from a mission and they decided to have a little weird, get drunk, and “get weird”.

Leonard wasn’t in the mood to get drunk and wasted so he volunteered to take charge of the two for the night.

“I’m not in the mood to trash something. Go get yourselves wasted. I’ll keep an eye on both of you,” he told Mick and Sara.

 

Fully trusting Leonard, they drunk their asses off and didn’t care whether or not they surpass their drunkness limit.

Far into the night, Sara and Mick decided to have a drinking competition in front of all the people in the bar and to everyone’s surprise (except for Leonard who fully ecpected the outcome), Sara won, leaving Mick passed out by the counter.

Even though she won, she was still highly intoxicated. Because her drinking buddy was knocked out, she decided o “party” with other people in the club. She danced with the boys and flirted with the girls.

At first Leonard was just watching her. He’s laughing at every guy who gave up on dancing to impress her.

But as she got drunker, men followed her around, acting creepy.

 _She might be able to knock them all out but not in this state. She can barely stand_ , he thought.

Leonard saw one man attempting to touch her behind. He lost it.

He ran towards Sara and threatened the pervert.

“You lay one finger on her, I’ll kill you.”

 

Fortunately, the men left and walked away. He then turned to Sara who was obviously not herself at the moment.

“Come on, Sara. Let’s go wake up Mick and let’s go back to the ship,” he said to the drunk canary.

“No, no, Lenny. I wanna party...Oh! That rhymes! Lenny, party,” the wasted Sara said.

To which Snart replied, “You’re drunk, Sara. I could just knock you out and carry you but I can’t carry Mick, too. I need your help. Come on”

“No! I’m staying here!”

She’s acting like a teenager. Like the Sara they had on board when the Pilgrim was chasing them. She’s cute when she does this. But they really need to go.

“Sara! Hey, Sara! Get it together, assassin. Enough with the drinks and let’s go!” he said as he grabs her elbow towards him.

She attempts to punch Leonard but fails. She’s not as quick as she is sober.

“Get the hell away from me! I don’t want to see your stupid, pretty face anymore!”

Instead of becoming angry, Len chuckled at her statement. _Stupid, pretty face, huh? Potential blackmail material._ ”Put down that bottle, Sara. Let’s go. Come on.”

“I don’t wanna. I said I don’t wanna.”

“Please?”, he smiled, “Pretty face is asking you to go now.”

Sara pouted and said, “Fine! But carry me.”

 

Leonard was finally able to wake Mick up and they went back to the Waverider, with him carrying Sara on his back—her long blonde hair tickling his ear.

As soon as they came in the ship, he dropped Mick off in the pyro’s room and went to Sara’s.

“Gideon, open Sara’s door.”

“I’m afraid I can’t, Mr. Snart. Ms. Lance instructed me to open the door only at her command. She has voice recognition and a password. I’m sorry,” the AI said.

“A password?! What is she? 16?” The frustrated Captain Cold said. “How am I supposed to put her to bed? She’s drunk and reeking of alcohol!”

Gideon immediately replied, “I apologize, Mr. Snart. Looks like the only one who could help you is already sleeping soundly at your back.”

“Oh, screw this.”

 

He walked to his room and placed Sara on his bed. “You better not soil my sheets, Lance.”

“Thanks, Snartie,” Sara replied.

_Wow. Now she’s awake._

“Don’t call me that,” he said as he propped his blanket up to her chest. “Good night, Sara.”

 

Sara woke up, feeling an intense headache. She wasn’t in her room. She was about to ask Gideon where she is when she saw Leonard sleeping on the floor. Cold Gun on the desk. A blue winter parka on the chair.

Clearly, it’s his room.

“Leonard.”

He woke up immediately.

“Good morning, assassin.”

Sara burrowed her eyebrows and said, “Why the hell am I in your room? Nothing happened, right?”

“You wish.”

She scoffed at the arrogance thrown at her.

He continued. “You were very drunk last night. Brought you to your door but you had a freaking password. Who does that?! I had no choice but to bring you here.”

“Well that’s embarrassing,” She sighed.

Len smiled. “Yeah, but not as embarrassing as when you said I have a pretty face last night.”

“Oh god.”

Snart laughed at the defeated expression on Sara’s face. “Yeah. Let’s go. I’ll make you some soup.”


End file.
